Obsession
by Sammie-Chan
Summary: A short drabble set in Junior Senbatsu. SanaAto.


**Obsession**

**Summary** | Written for my partner in crime **shinobee**'s birthday. Hope you like it darling ^^  
**Disclaimer** | I do not own ANY of these boys. I merely play with Konomi's toys when he's not looking. 

It was only supposed to have happened once.

A tumble in the showers due to arousal, impulse and the insatiable need to just touch and feel after a particularly gruelling tennis match that left them feeling unfulfilled. The match ended in a tiebreak with no clear winner in sight. This was just a one off thing as they grunted under the spray of water with their tired bodies pressed close against each other, the sound of water easily masking their heated groans.

He was certain Sanada had known that it wasn't supposed to be anything more than a one off thing. The sliding of their skin and the heady scent of musk that Atobe was sure Sanada was the cause, made him feel all the more aroused. Soon afterwards they had jerked apart, the water taking care of any evidence left on their bodies and the shower walls down the drain. As silently as he had come in, Sanada left the stall and Atobe watched as the taller boy fumbled with his clothes before leaving the room altogether. Atobe stayed for moments longer to catch his breath under the spray, a smug feeling threatening to consume him.

They hadn't mentioned it again ever since, each choosing to ignore one another as they passed one another in the halls of the Junior Senbatsu Selection Camp. Yet as the camp slowly progressed, Atobe found his eyes following Sanada's every move. In the corridors, out on the tennis courts, eating with his teammates; he watched it all. In the darkness of their shared room, Atobe lay well into the hours of the morning trying to find a reason for his strange behaviour in the darkness.

He could still feel Sanada's skin against his own, the memory of the taller boy's mouth pushing hard against his own as he found his release with a metallic tang on his tongue as he had drawn blood in surprise. The sound of Sanada's breath in peaceful sleep deeply contrasted to that of his heartbeat. It was maddening to feel those haunting fingertips dance upon his scalp, the tenderness there an emotion he couldn't quite describe. Or perhaps it had been a mere figment of his imagination and his heart yearning for what he could not have.

After days had passed, Atobe realised he was being slightly obsessive about this entire affair as he spent the afternoon in the gym. There was no fathomable reason why Sanada would... could he? He steeled his resolve and continued to press iron well after the last had trickled out for food, a shower and rest. It was impossible to travel anywhere in the small stifling campus without the possibility of running into him: if he left the gym now, it was possible to run into Sanada and he knew that undoubtedly the urge to jump him was creeping higher and higher. He sat upright as he towelled the sweat off his face and his aching arm muscles. If he returned to their room, he knew his hyperactive senses would leave him to do something he would regret.

Sauntering into the gym without a care, Sanada made the hard decision for him. Atobe tried in vain to ignore the close proximity of the taller boy and even more so when Sanada easily lifted him up without a sound. He had tried vehemently to make Sanada release him, but the older boy smirked down at the bundle in his arms and Atobe became aware that he wasn't really trying that hard at all. It was easy to cross the threshold of the camp at the late hour and somehow or another, the Hyoutei captain found his arms around Sanada's neck as they homed in on their shared room his protests now quiet grunts of annoyance at having been carried bridal style when he was perfectly able to walk.

The last thing he recalled after their door had been unceremoniously slammed closed and his body deposited in Sanada's rather inviting bed was the vice-captain's fierce gaze as their lips locked and pleasure took over.


End file.
